wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Субстанция Огня
} |mode = } |arg = } |иконка = Spell_Fire_Volcano |название = Субстанция Огня |качество = необычное |продажа = |уровень предмета = 55 }}Essence of Fire is an elemental building block of many crafting recipes. It adds the virtues of heat and fire to any item. Источник Essence of Fire drops off of Fire Elementals, Flamewakers and Molten Giants in Blackrock Depths, Felwood, Molten Core, and Un'Goro Crater. Essence of Fire can also be created from by Alchemists with a skill level of 275 using a . There is a global transmute cooldown of 24 hours. The recipe is sold by various quartermasters for the Argent Dawn. You must be honored with the Argent Dawn to buy this transmute. Essence of Fire as an Ingredient Essence of Fire is used in the following recipes: Alchemy *Transmute: Fire to Earth (level 275) Blacksmithing * (level 280) * (level 290) * (level 300) Enchanting * (level 265) *Enchant Weapon - Fiery Weapon (level 265) Engineering * (level 260) * (level 275) * (level 300) Jewelcrafting * (level 310) * (level 260) Leatherworking * (level 300) * (level 300) * (level 300) * (level 300) * (level 270) * (level 285) Tailoring * (level 300) * (level 275) * (level 280) * (level 275) * (level 300) * (level 300) * (level 300) * (level 300) * (level 300) * (level 300) * (level 300) * (level 300) As a quest item Essence of Fire is needed for the following quests: * Farming guide Since patch 2.1.0, aquiring Essences of Fire has become considerably easier, as they drop in large quantities in Outland. For details in farming in Outland, visit the farming guide. If you are not yet high enough to visit Outland, you still have several places to look. *Fire Plume Ridge, Un'Goro Crater, off Scorched Elementals and Living Blazes: This is probably the best place to look. The area is large and can support several players without too much animosity, and the drop rate is as good as you can get outside of an instance. In addition, when there's an elemental invasion going on, there are substantially more mobs in the area. However, for some reason these mobs do not drop more essences then normal, unlike other elemental invaders. *Shatter Scar Vale, Felwood, off Entropic Horrors and Entropic Beasts: This area is marginally inferior to Fire Plume Ridge, as there are more mobs present that don't drop Essence of Fire, the beasts don't have quite as high of drop rate, and the area mobs are more spread out, making killing many quickly more difficult. However, it is a perfectly appectable alternative if you happen to be in the area, or don't want to fly all the way down to Un'Goro Crater. *Blackrock Depths: There are 3 fire elemental mobs that are solo pullable if you have the , all under level 54 (though they are elite). At 60, they should be soloable by all classes, and at 70, it is possible to go deeper into the instance to get more mobs. They have a slightly better drop rate then outdoor mobs. However, as you can only restart an instance 5 times in one hour, at 60 that means you can only kill 15 mobs an hour. Unless you are also farming for Cores of Elements, you're better off in Un'Goro. Notes * Внешние ссылки